f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2014 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix
The 2014 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix (officially the 2014 Formula 1 Etihad Airways Abu Dhabi Grand Prix) is nineteenth and final round of the 2014 Formula One Season. This will also be the first Grand Prix event to be worth double points for the World Championship. It will be held between November 21 and November 23, 2014. __TOC__ Background In a move that was considered controversial, the race, serving as the final race of the season, will award double points to all point scorers – meaning the race winner will score 50 points. Considering the closeness of the title battle between drivers Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton, this could dramatically affect the title battle. , having been in an administration, have announced that they can attend the race. They had missed the previous two races, and had started up a crowdfunding effort to raise £2.35m (US$3.70m, €2.95m, AU$4.23m), which hadn't reached its target as the announcement was made. However, they are yet to announce who will drive for the team alongside Kamui Kobayashi, who was confirmed a few days before the race. Marcus Ericsson officially left the team in the days before the announcement, while Rubens Barrichello was reportedly in line for a drive in the last three races before the team entered administration. Young British female driver Alice Powell attempted to raise money for a drive in a free practice session, but it has been confirmed that this won't happen. Roberto Merhi may also be in the running, as his contract names him as reserve driver. Oddly, they made 230 staff redundant not long after they confirmed that they would race. On the other hand, folded during the , and despite no longer existing, they still attempted to attend to the race, failing due to a lack of funds. Romain Grosjean was confirmed to be continuing to drive for in in the days preceding the race. Jules Bianchi's parents released a statement prior to race stating that Bianchi, in his recovery from his accident at the , was out of a coma, breathing unaided and had been transferred to a hospital in Nice, France. Title permutations The Drivers' Championship will be decided at this race, with Lewis Hamilton seventeen points clear of Nico Rosberg: * For Hamilton to win his second title: ** If he finishes ahead of Rosberg, he will win the title ** If Rosberg wins, Hamilton must finish second ** If Rosberg finishes second, Hamilton must finish fifth or better ** If Rosberg finishes third, Hamilton must finish sixth or better ** If Rosberg finishes fourth, Hamilton must finish eighth or better ** If Rosberg finishes fifth, Hamilton must finish ninth or better ** If Rosberg finishes sixth or lower, Hamilton will win the title with any result * For Rosberg to win his first title: ** If Rosberg wins, Hamilton must finish third or worst ** If Rosberg finishes second, Hamilton must finish sixth or worst ** If Rosberg finishes third, Hamilton must finish seventh or worst ** If Rosberg finishes fourth, Hamilton must finish ninth or worst ** If Rosberg finishes fifth, Hamilton must finish tenth or worst ** If Hamilton fails to score, Rosberg must finish at least fifth Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results Grid Race Results Milestones *The first Grand Prix event to be worth double points toward the World Championship Standings after race Notes Category:2014 Grands Prix Category:Abu Dhabi Grand Prix